


Draft for original cli-fi story

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Scraps - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: (Posting here so I don't lose it.) I dreamt this. Not quality. Don't read.





	

I had a dream and it could be a good basis for a cli-fi (climate science fiction story) so I'm going to store it here.   
... If I'm really happy I could turn it into a book.  
Feel free to read it, if you're bored/curious.

START STORY ------

introduction protagonist,  
Dad hasn't come home for a week.  
introduction ideal society: hoovercars, schools, etc.  
Protagonist has studies, tests, hangs out with friends: 4.  
Nuclear boom, characters dead  
Find reason why team survived: fridge? science students? Luck? Stasis? What do I do with all the bodies and plants?  
Lisua, boy, protagonist try to survive.  
  


MIDDLE STORY, START OF DREAM --------

I was in a city at the coast, it looked French, and it had high walls.  
The coast had no sand but hard stones and boulders.  
  
There had been a nuclear explosion so there was radiation everywhere, especially in the deserted ghost city. It was a bad place to be, but I and 2 others couldn't get out. At one point we found a tiny tiny street and had to walk through a basement to come out at the coast side- then we saw it was a coast. Waves crashed over the stones but three times a day there was a car, or hoover car, which went between the city and an unknown destination. I thought it may be or refugees. It had to go through a long seaside tunnel though, and we needed the car because low tide and high tide was messed up and followed really short after each other. It had to do with the moon being in an orbit of falling out of the sky.  
  
So we couldn't run through the tunnel because high tide would drown us before we'd get to the other side. Solution: I climbed on the top of the bow-shaped stone tunnel and jumped when the car flashed inside. I landed at the back of the van among lots of planks that had been neatly stacked. We were going really fast. I got a little motion sick /car sick and decided to jump out when I saw giant waves crash over the car ahead. The people in the waterproof care were safe but I was in the back of the van so I had to get out and run back to the city or else I'd drown in the tunnel!  
  
So I rolled out, got up, ran back through ankle-high and then knee-high water. once back at the city we closed the doors and were safe again from the water, but the radiation was still a problem. It felt like not having finished a portfolio: you're constantly in the wrong, you know your body is getting sicker and sicker, you feel like a time bomb could explode.  
  
We went to an old man at the other side of the stone city. He was a scavenger. He wanted to help refugees that would cross through this city and these walls. His hair was white and he didn't care that he would die because he was old. He liked to go through people's houses. He wanted us to help move his treasures from his house to the almost empty supermarket. At first we didn't want to, but in the end we helped him even though it cost a day. During the move I saw a friend put my childhood plush toy on the shelves for sale. That hurt.   
I was angry he'd been in my house and I really wanted to have the toy back, but he said it came at a price. So I had to hand in my watch since it was a remote Swiss one and not a digital one. The nuclear explosion had washed all those clean so none of that technology worked and mine was rare.  
But we/I needed that watch to time the moment the hoover-car would come, and when the waves would crash over the hoover-car!  
  
I traded it but only realized my mistake later. We thought about attacking and ambushing the man but he had more weapons and it would be in the interest of more/next groups of people to keep him alive in the town as seller, so we didn't attack him. We gathered in the narrow street and went outside when the water was getting low again.   
We climbed on top of the tunnel and when the hoover car arrived to pull planks from the city wall with a big iron claw, and put it in the trunk, all went by super quick. We jumped, the three of us holding hands, but one boy was a millisecond later. I lost my breathing mask in an attempt to pull her along. Lisua and I landed in the trunk but the boy fell over the edge, his chest and head inside, but his legs over the edge.   
I knew we had lost one breathing mask and we were getting into the tunnel. Lisua was counting down till the first group of waves would hit (we only had limited oxygen and lost the watch) and I was still holding his hand. I snatched his oxygen mask. i let go, threw him out of the car.   
I didn't know if that was a death sentence... but throwing him out meant I could use his mask. He could have another run, right? Right? I just hoped the waves would be kind to him on his way back.  
  
The waves hit sooner than Lisua had counted and we hadn't had time to sufficiently breathe in. So we build a square room from the planks. and when we couldn't breathe any more we put on the masks. there were intervals when they were or were not needed, dry, wet, dry wet, and it was really hard not to be flushed out of the back of the van. It felt like a crab cage at times.  
  
In the encampment of the refugees we rolled out of the hoover-car and we were soaking wet. Official Helpers scanned us, said we had gotten too much radiation and needed to go back to where we had come from, "wherever that was". I refused to tell where it was, and thankfully Lisua followed. We were not welcome in the camp because we wouldn't saw which city we had lived in, we were treated as outcasts and kept outside the wired fences.

In the night we shed our radiation-clothes, buried them in a hole in the ground, cut each other's hair and went back to the encampment. We practised accents and I liked the regional accent. We sneaked in naked, found some clothes in a big tent where some officer was too stunned for words to find 2 naked girls sneaking in and raid his closet. He asked for our person numbers and I lied that someone had stolen our clothes and I just made up a number. Apparently he liked what he saw because he kept us as servant-pets and we had to bring him wine and such. He didn't scan us for radiation and for a while everything went well and we were treated well (he liked looking at Lisua's body because she was a tall beauty but he enjoyed talking to me more because apparently I was funny) and we could overhear officer's meetings. We even went to different cities that were still in control of the United Crisis Government, all those mixed into one. The Supreme Ruler wasn't happy with the refugees everywhere and wanted order, new cities. So he wanted to make small elite forces of radiation infected (aka expandable because they will die anyway) people. Lisua and I were scanned as a routine security check and when the radiation monitors started beeping hell broke loose. We were confined, questioned if I was part of this or that terrorist group, what was going on, and our poor officer was removed from his rank. We were (together with 2 others) trained in combat and survival skills for two weeks, and formed a group of radiation-inspectors like the Supreme Ruler wanted.  
  
The officer was really really against me since I had thought up most of the plans and Lisua pulled pretty faces and pointed at me since the officer was a trained military man. I discovered he was against me and Lisua was turning a against me, and that was scary.  
  
So when we were out of the rooms that looked like series of grey boxes and out in the open there was a confrontation. I don't know what happened but everyone calmed down for a bit even through there was now open hostility.

And then we went into a city and searched it. Our old scavenger man who had helped us earlier, wasn't the only scavenger on the planet. There were two in this city.  
There were also monsters? IDK we defeated 2 thanks to officer-guy-who-didn't-like-me-and-gave-me-little-food, so I stole something from him and traded it with a scavenger at night for food.  
  
Lisua started changing into such a monster because of the radiation we had gotten in our home city and Officer-guy blamed it on me. At one point he was angry, the boy that I had thrown out of the car came back and was hella angry, Lisua was chasing me like a monster and scavengers kept their door closed no matter how much I banged on them.

Then I met scientist. Hojo helped me with the radiation: he calmed me down, dried my tears and it was the first time I could break down in front of someone else. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. He helped me lead the radiation-mutation (the radi-mutation) in the right tracks so I became a sort of Sephiroth.

My emotions dimmed.

My ability to care dimmed.

Hojo was logical and controlling and he guided me to greatness. The boy I had thrown of the hoover-car had somehow survived his mutations too. But since he had spent more time in the radiation-filled city than I, he was much much stronger. He was a Sephiroth x 2.   
Via a clever construction I was able to defeat him. 

END ---- THIS IS WHAT I'M MAKING UP AS I GO

My hair had grown longer again since I had cut it at the refugee camp, and I was wearing the Government's cool fighting clothes. Hojo and I looked like a kick-ass team and we went back to the city. It turned out that our planet was beyond saving.

The Supreme Government had decided that the elite should use the moon (since it had gotten so close) as a new planet. They had been launching ships into space for a long time now, so the Moon was a soon-operational basis for a small population. Now I was strong, I posed as Hojo's bodyguard as he applied to be admitted to the Moon. He was allowed in, but I wasn't.

I pretended to be stupid like a dog and never strayed from his side. Since this time, I was both stronger and faster than anyone else, they saw me as a guard dog that wouldn't attack unless Hojo ordered me to. 

Based on what I heard of my father's work + what I heard in the officer's tent + experienced myself in the cities + learnt from Hojo, was that the nuclear accidents had not been accidents at all! Purposely set-off explosions to decrease the good and potent population so the rich elite could go to the moon without too much of an opposition.   
What they had not expected, however, was backlash.

I was that mutant backlash: I was stronger, smarter, faster, better.

It was my job to do something about this injustice. Cleanse the moon from the elite filth and let the mutants on, or sneak onto the moon and stick with the clever elite?

Insert dilemma of lose-lose situation.

In the end I chose my own survival so our protagonist sneaks onto the moon, right as it lifts off from the Earth to start a new journey.


End file.
